


Christmas Stress

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Cookies, Fighting, Gavin gets sad and throws a tantrum, Gen, Hair-petting, Hugging, Mommy Tina, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Nonbinary RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Tina Chen, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: For the first time in years, Gavin can finally spend Christmas with his Mommy, Tina. But with her attention divided between her new little, and the ghost of all the christmases that Gavin spent alone looming over him, one small thing is ready to send him over the edge.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed & Tina Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Christmas Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ListeningBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! Remember to leave a comment :-)   
> This was my gift for my wonderful partner, who is very sweet and loves Gavin/Tina/Nines and nb Nines as well as little stuff   
> You should think about checking his work out, if you have the chance :P

Christmas time, for the past few years, had been nothing but stress. Gavin’s relationship with his parents was on thin ice, ready to crack, and despite the strain he hadn’t had anyone else to share the holiday with. 

The closest thing to family besides his parents was Mommy, but she had had her own family to visit, and the last two Christmases Gavin had spent alone. 

But now, with the addition of Nines to their little family, and Tina not getting enough time off to visit her parents, Gavin finally had someone to visit for Christmas. 

Of course, the current problem was getting ready. 

Gavin cuddled into his stuffy, huffing at the feeling of his chest in his shirt. Mommy had said he couldn’t wear his binder right now, and Gavin hated the loss of the object. Still, he did trust mommy, and if she said it would help him, he supposed she was right. 

He hadn’t even complained when Mommy told him to change into a set of silky blue rocket ship pajamas, even if they were meant for really little boys. Especially since they weren’t as dumb and stupid as Nines’ yellow and purple bumblebee pajamas. 

Right now, Mommy was setting up a Christmas tree for them. They were supposed to be helping, and Gavin had been holding one of the boxes of ornaments like she asked, but he had grown tired of that and placed it back on the table. Mommy didn’t like that. But Gavin didn’t really care; all he wanted was to help Mommy put up the special ornament he had made just for her! But it seemed that was far from happening yet. 

“Sweetie… can you please help  
Mommy?” 

“But Mommy! M cuddling Bandit!”

“You can do that after, ok? But Mommy would like her little helper now.”

“But Mommy... what if they get cold?”

“Mother, I can help with the decorating, too.” Nines piped in. They lightly twisted out of Gavin’s grip, smiling down at him before grabbing another box of ornaments. 

Gavin rolled his eyes behind their back. 

Tina laughed, stretching up to kiss Nines on their forehead. “See, Gavin? Isn’t it nice to help?” 

“I guess.” Gavin grumbled, picking up the box of ornaments again. The ornaments were all dumb stuff, either red and green bobbles or little snowmen and reindeer. And it was just like stupid Nines to make him look bad. Stupid Nines had been half the reason Mommy even wanted to see them in the first place, and it hurt Gavin more than he could process. 

After what felt like forever of Mommy dipping mostly into only Nines’ box of ornaments for decorations, Gavin dropped his box back on the table. 

“Gavin! You could have broken something!” Mommy scolded. 

Nines just frowned. “Is something wrong with your arms, Gavin?”

“Just got tired!” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’ve been sitting down all night, baby. Can’t you just help me with this? If you want, you can put ornaments up on your own.”

She offered the box to him again, and Gavin snatched it out of her hands. As he placed the dumb ornaments on the tree, he grumbled to himself, in hopes Mommy would hear. About how he was angry, and that these ornaments sucked, and that Mommy didn’t love him at all. 

“Are you ok, Gavin?” Nines asked. They peered down at him from between the branches of the tree, one hand outstretched slightly. 

“Mind your own beeswax, dumblebee.” 

Nines stiffened. “I am clearly a nonbinarbee, Gavin.” 

“No, you’re a-“

“What are you two doing??” Asked Mommy. She looked very tired all of a sudden, so Gavin kept his mouth shut, still glaring daggers at Nines. 

“Nothing, Mother.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, fighting back the hot feeling under his collar. Nines was just being a dummy and a suck up. 

“I think that’s about done, isn’t it? So we can have our cookies and milk now, and then we’ll maybe have bathtime and a movie? Or just some TV if you prefer.” 

Gavin’s eyes scanned the tree once, then twice. No sign of the Christmas kitty he had made peeled through the branches. Instead, taunting, was the stupid dumb bumble bee Nines had made her, in a place of honor. 

In the back of Gavin’s mind, the special tricks Mommy had taught him for when the feelings got all bubbly in his chest filtered through. But Gavin couldn’t listen. His foot stomped once, twice, and by the third time both Mommy and Nines were staring straight at him.

“Gavin, are you-“

“WHY DO YOU FUCKIN HATE ME!” He screamed. 

“Hate you? Baby-“ Tina stepped towards him. 

“I HATE YOU MOMMY!!” Gavin screamed louder, stamping his foot and trying to run away. At first, he thought he had crashed into a brick wall, until he realized that arms were around him. 

“Why do you think Mommy hates you?” Nines whispered. 

Gavin sobbed, then sniffled when he realized Mommy’s hands were now petting his back. “Doesn’t love me as much as youuuuuuuu.” He whined. 

“Gavin, that’s not true! You’re both my babies.” Tina fussed, fiddling with his hair and smoothing down his pajamas. 

“Is too true! You have their ornament up, and you call them your baby bee, and you’re only having Christmas with us because of THEM.” 

The hands on his hair froze, and suddenly, Gavin was transported into a softer, warmer set of arms. “Oh baby, how could you think that?” Tina murmured. “You know I’ve just been busy, and I need to see my parents. I love my little kitty so much, ok?” In a signature Mommy move, she peppered all of his face in kisses, and this time Gavin didn’t flinch away from them. 

“But I’ve been lonely, Mommy. You know my Mom n Dad hate me, and that I had to spend Christmas alone last year! And you didn’t even put up my ornament!” The tears were in danger of starting up again. Tina’s hands gently cupped his face, breath fanning over him as she sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin. I didn’t realize how bad things were for you, and while I had to take care of my family, I didn’t realize that you were all alone.”

Gavin nodded. “It’s ok Mommy.” 

“And I’m sorry, too.” Nines said. They patted his hair gently. “I just wanted to have a Mother like you, Gavin. And… I thought you could be my brother.” 

Gavin turned around, burying his face in Nines’ silly bee-striped torso. “I’m sorry for being a mean butt.” He whispered. “And for calling you a dumblebee.”

“It’s alright. It was clever.” Nines hummed. 

When Gavin looked up, Tina was smiling. “Why don’t you two go to the kitchen and get some of those sugar cookies we made?”

Gavin nodded, allowing Nines to lead him. It was almost nice, the way Nines held his hand so tenderly, and it was fun to show Nines how to tell which was a real good cookie (by the amount of frosting that had been caked on), and which ones to avoid. 

The tears had all but dried by the time he traipsed back into the living room, Nines in tow. As his eyes skated again over the tree, they lit up. Right at the top, where the Star usually was, was Gavin’s ornament!

“I just thought it would make a very nice tree topper, since the kitty is sort of star-shaped.” She laughed. “Is that ok, baby boy? If you want I can put it next to Nines’s ornament. You just mean so much to me, baby, and I want to be able to have a reminder of that no matter where I look.” 

“N-no Mommy, it’s perfect.” Gavin breathed. This time, his tears were because he was happy.


End file.
